Stinkfly (Reboot)
Appearance Stinkfly has a slender, humanoid body. His body is mostly blue, but his shoulders, armpits and ankles are light blue, while his chest, abdomen, neck and the lower part of his face are cyan. He has three blue fingers on each of his hands and three-toed dark cyan feet, with the third toe being on the back of his feet. He has greenish blue eyes. He has a light blue V stripe on his forehead, one coming from each eye, one on his nape and, one in each finger and two in his tighs. He has two orange wings with black edges and two dark cyan antennae. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities ClownCollege29.png|Flight RecipeDisaster39.png|Methane Gas RecipeDisaster38.png|Glowing in Dark *Stinkfly possesses two insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. *Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of stink goo or a stinky gas with methane from two ducts located inside of his shoulders. The gas is flammable and the stink goo is an immobilizing adhesive. *His exoskeletal body is also fairly strong, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed through buildings and being caught inside a large explosion. *Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. *Stinkfly glows in dark.Recipe for Disaster VillainTime21.png|Affected by his own gas Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. This can include his own poison gas. Camping FAILS! (Ben 10 Shorts) Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Also, his glow can make him spotted. Stinkfly's flammable gases can be used against him if he is inside them. History Ben 10 *Stinkfly first appeared in Animo Farm. Ben was stuck as him for most of the episode due to the force field. *In Clown College, Stinkfly battled Zombozo. *In Something I Ate, Stinkfly battled the Slurpstack. *In Adventures in Babysitting, Stinkfly practiced his marksmanship. *In Need for Speed, Stinkfly defeated the Malachi Sisters. *In Cutting Corners, Stinkfly defeated most of the Boblins. *In Villain Time, Stinkfly competed against Tim Buktu. *In Recipe for Disaster Stinkfly defeated the Alien Chefs. *In Tomorrow Today, Stinkfly defeated Steam Smythe. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Stinkfly saved Phil. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Stinkfly was sleeping, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax twice. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Stinkfly battled Vilgax. Appearances Ben 10 *''Animo Farm'' (first appearance) *''Clown College'' *''Something I Ate'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Need for Speed'' *''Cutting Corners'' *''Villain Time'' (cameo) *''Recipe for Disaster'' *''Tomorrow Today'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x2) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x4) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x4) Trivia *Stinkfly's goo, unlike original version's goo which put out fire, is inflammable. *His new design resembles his Pre-Production design. It also shares elements with Big Chill's original design. References Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens